


Give Him This

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Sam gets Eva, Dean gets reader home.





	Give Him This

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of Between to Alphas.

_Looking over, Sam looked more broken than Dean could ever remember. Sam saw the burning questions in Dean’s eyes and shook his head. His lungs ached, and it felt like his vocal cords had been ripped from his throat.  
_

_“No…” Dean looked over to the room across from Sam and saw you resting through the blinds. “W—” His breathing was picking up. “Ho—” He nearly fell to the floor, his hand grabbing the side of the chair before he hit the cool tiles.  
_

_Hearing his brother like that killed Sam all over, almost as much as when the doctor explained to him what happened._

> “Mr. Winchester?” The doctor walked in, looking at the chart in his hand.
> 
> “Yes?” Sam breathed, his tired eyes never leaving you.
> 
> “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but the pup didn’t make it.” He said gently as Sam broke. “During the attack, she was stabbed, there was nothing we could do.” Sam watched your eyelids move behind your eyelids, hating that you’d be going through all of this pain. “There’s more.” The doctor’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Miss Y/L/N can never conceive another child.”
> 
> Sam whipped around to stare at the sorry looking doctor. “What? Never?!” He breathed, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut.
> 
> He nodded. “Never. The damage was too severe. I’m so sorry.”

_Sam glanced over at his now pale brother, torn between wanting to tear his mother to shreds with his bare hands, and never letting you out of his sight again._

* * *

Sam composed himself enough to get Eva, not wanting his little girl to see him broken. It would be hard, as you weren’t supposed to be lifting her any time soon, and she was a momma’s girl. As he buckled her into her car seat, there was an ache in his gut that he’d never have this without again. Hell, his brother would never have this at all. “Dada!” She grinned up at him, oblivious to the pain he was in.

He chuckled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m Dada.” He breathed before kissing her forehead. Dean was at the hospital at your bed side, and all he wanted was his family home. And Mary dealt with. His jaw clenched as he slid in the front seat of the car, shutting the door a bit harder than intended. “Sorry, Princess.” He sighed, starting the car.

He’d drive Eva home, and Dean would drive you. The last thing you needed was trying to stay happy and strong for the toddler while you were in so much pain- emotionally and physically. At least riding back in the Impala would be soothing, and you could cry when needed. Both you and Dean needed each other after the loss of the life that you hadn’t even known about that long.

* * *

Dean gently helped you down the bunker stairs. You’d been stubborn and waited to take a pain killer until just five minutes from home. That left you sore, and regretting your choice. The bunker was silent as you moved through the war room, and your heart broke with every step. “Eva just went down for a nap.” Sam told you as he walked out of the little girl’s room. You were passing towards the room you shared with Sam and gave him a small nod. “Why don’t you get some rest?” He suggested. “Dean put her in your room for now.”

Your eyebrows went up at that. Did you losing your ability to mate bother him so much? “Are you sure?” Dean asked, his eyes searching his brothers.

Sam gave you a sad smile and nodded. “I’m sure. I’ll hold her tonight.” He assured you, kissing you softly.

“I love you, mate.” You told him softly, fear in your voice.

“And I love you, mate.” He told you before Dean urged you along.

* * *

Waking up alone, you furrowed your brows. You let out a groan as you slowly rolled over, cursing whoever would listen for your pain. And sending props to women who had c-sections to bring life into the world. She couldn’t imagine caring for a newborn and feeling like this. “Shit.” You breathed once you were sitting.

You had planned to relax there for a minute when you heard yelling. Dean’s yelling, followed by Sam’s. Rolling your eyes, you got out of bed and followed them. “You’re going to wake Eva!” You hissed when you reached them.

Sam’s eyes were dark as he stared at Dean. “Tell him I should deal with our mother.” He ground out.

Dean shook his head. “No way in hell! She cost me my pup! And our mate’s chance at having more. You have Eva. You got to watch her swell, and give birth. I’ll never have that. GIVE ME THIS!” He was nearly pleading as your heart broke for him.

Moving towards Sam, you ran your hand over his back, feeling him relax slightly. You kissed his warm bicep before resting your forehead on his arm. “Please, don’t fight over this.” You begged. “We are all in a lot of pain, but Dean’s right. He lost something that he can never, ever get back.” Your eyes watered. “I don’t want to be alone in the bunker with Eva, Sam, so I can’t even say for you to go with him to do whatever’s decided.” All you knew was that you wanted her to suffer. “Just, stay here, and hold me, mate? Help me with our daughter….”

Sam swallowed, moving to put his arm around you. Kissing the top of his head, he closed his eyes. “I can do that. I get to bring her out to the Impala, though.” He glanced at Dean, who gave him a simple nod.

* * *

Sitting in the dining room, you were snacking with Eva as you could hear the commotion in the other room. Thankfully, your little girl would never remember any of this. She wouldn’t remember how badly her grandmother hurt your family.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, having chosen to not know her fate until it was done. That was between your mates at the moment. You knew that they’d decide what they felt was right because nothing would ever be fair.


End file.
